


A Quiet School Afternoon

by duckbuttswoohoo



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Genre: Huey is Stupid, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Exhaustion, Sexuality Confusion, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckbuttswoohoo/pseuds/duckbuttswoohoo
Summary: An old piece from my InkBunny."TL;DR Huey and DB fuck and then Huey realizes it might be a Little Bit GayHere's some self indulgent writing based on a dream I had where this happened! >///< Sorry if my writing isn't the best, I'm an artist, not a writer."
Relationships: Huey Duck/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Quiet School Afternoon

The stairway was silent, other than the occasional bored sigh from the two boys. It was around four and there was nothing to do; the buses weren't here yet, and they had already done pretty much everything they could. The canteen had closed for the day, classrooms were pretty much empty, and it was raining outside, so they didn't feel like going for a walk.

  
DB was on his laptop, browsing random websites while Huey was on a step behind him, watching. "What time is it now?" Huey asked monotonely.

"It's 3:53." DB replied. Huey groaned in frustration. "Don't be such a drag, it's not that long we have to wait."  
  
"Yeah, but we've been waiting FOREVER!" Huey crossed his arms.  
  
"If you planned ahead you wouldn't be so bored now." DB rolled his eyes. "Like how I brought my laptop. Or we could have gotten a card game from the shops when we got snacks earlier."  
  
Huey paused for a moment, thinking of a rebuttal, but he shook his head. "I guess you're right. Maybe I can just have a quick nap." He rested against the wall, closing his eyes.  
  
...  
  
Huey jumped as he felt the other duckling playing with his pants. "DB! What the fuck!"  
  
DB tried to hide his smile at the other's reaction, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. "You want something to do to pass the time. I have the perfect idea."  
  
"I-I told you I was gonna have a nap. A-And we're in the fucking stairs, someone could see!" He frowned.  
  
DB rest his head on the other's lap. "Hubert, no ones come through here since we got here. How many other students have you seen today?"  
  
"Not many..." He sighed. He didn't like admitting these things but arguing with his friend was an unwinnable battle. It was bad enough having one smartass in his life, but having two was exhausting. "Aren't there cameras?"  
  
"Eh." DB Shrugged. "I don't see any. Even if there are, they probably see this on the daily. How many couples do you see snogging in the hallways?" He continued to fiddle with the other's pants.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Huey gave in, there was no point arguing. "Okay, you win." He lifted himself up from the floor, just enough so the other could slip his pants down, revealing his underwear.  
  
DB ran a hand over the front of Huey's undies, teasing his semi. Huey let out a moan, fidgeting. He couldn't believe he was being this submissive. The bold, handsome, flirtatious Huey, letting his friend have free reign over his body. It was humiliating but those pangs of embarrassment just got him harder and harder.  
  
"You really like this, don't you?" He was broken out of his trance by the other's voice. "You're hard."  
  
He scowled. "It's hard not to get a boner when you're... Touching it."  
  
DB finally pulled back the waistband of Huey's briefs, revealing his erection. "Up." He commanded. The duckling obeyed, lifting himself up so that DB could slip off his undies. His erection sprung out as the briefs were removed.  
  
"Wow, nice." DB admired the others thick, pink cock. Without waiting for permission, he ran his tongue up his dick, savoring the taste of his love.  
  
"A-Ahn!" Huey moaned, instinctively placing a hand on the back of the other's head to guide him. "Y-You're such a little prick."  
  
DB gave him a smug smile, wrapping his beak around the cock and taking it in his mouth. He run his tongue over the head, feeling Huey twitch from the sensation. He began to bob his head up and down, sucking him off.  
  
"Oh my God... I can't believe we're doing this, DB." Huey let out a chuckle, looking down at the other with a love-drunk expression. "Don't stop."  
He lifted up from the other's cock. "You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
"I said don't stop!" Huey growled, making DB smile, his tail wagging in amusement. DB greedily took the other's shaft again, managing to take it all the way, albeit with a bit of discomfort. The taste was heavenly; it was salty, but the knowledge it was Huey he was tasting drove him wild. Feeling Huey grab onto his hair desperately told him how he was doing. He swirled his tongue around Huey's cock, opening his eyes just to see the reaction.  
  
Huey bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he whined. Instinctively, he began bucking his hips, forcing himself as deep as he could into the other's warm mouth. "O-ohh my god!" He cried out.   
  
DB continued to bob his head, but began to use his hands to feel Huey up under his shirt. He could feel the duck's feathers fluff up from the light brushes against his skin. The gasps and whines that escaped him were irresistable to the duck, his mind was clouded with pleasure and bliss as he took the stud's cock deep in his mouth.   
  
"DB... I-I'm getting close..." Unable to reply, DB gave a muffled moan as a green light for the other. Huey placed both his hands on DB's head, taking over the job as he forced the other down on him. As he fully engulfed his cock, Huey came. Warm ropes of cum hit the back of DB's throat, and he greedily gulped them down, savouring the salty taste.  
Huey released his grip on the other's head, letting him free from swallowing his cock. DB lifted himself up, wiping his mouth with a content smile, while Huey slumped himself against the wall, exhausted.  
  
"O-oh my God... That... Was... Awesome..." Huey panted.  
  
"Are you tired already?"  
  
"Uh, kind of. I-I need a breather." He sighed.   
  
DB got up, and for a moment Huey thought that his friend was getting up to leave. He was wrong. He watched as DB dropped his pants to the floor, showing off his undies to Huey, before removing those as well, letting them drop to his ankles. When Huey looked back up, he was greeted with DB's pussy right in his face, almost uncomfortably close. Huey's instinct was telling him to scold the other, but the horniness that had overtaken him from receiving a blowjob was still there. The two sides of his brain were fighting, so to speak, and it left him speechless.  
  
"Do you like it?" DB asked, wiggling his butt teasingly. Impatient for a reply, he leaned further back, practically grinding his pussy against the other's beak.  
  
"O-oh my God, DB!" Huey whined. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't like it, Huey!" He gave Huey a bit of breathing space, getting down onto his hands and knees, presenting himself still. "Please come take me! I want you to take me!"  
  
"Dude, I told you I'm tired!" Huey scowled. He was tired, but he could feel himself getting hard again, and this was visible to the other.  
  
DB rolled his eyes. "Of course. You're too tired. No wonder you never get laid."  
  
"What the fuck does that mean!" Huey shouted.  
  
"It means you're a pussy who can't last more than one round!" That did the trick, Huey pounced forwards, ontop of the other. DB let out an involuntary moan as he felt the other's erection grind against his dripping pussy.  
  
"I'll show you who's a pussy!" He thrusted himself into the other, sliding in easily with how wet DB already was. "O-Oh my God..." Huey groaned as he slid in.   
  
"Uhhf- finally." DB remarked. "C'mon, go harder, HueBoy. I know you got it in you."  
  
Huey sped up his thrusts, gripping onto the other as he pounded him. "W-Why are you so needy?" The warmth of the other duckling felt amazing. Even better than his mouth. His hole was so warm and slick with juices, and he could feel the other clenching around his erection with each thrust.  
  
"I wish I could s-see your face, Hubert. I bet you're pulling some dumb face right now." DB taunted him. "W-Whatever it is, it must be cute. You're cute."  
  
"Don't get sappy with me." Huey retorted. "O-Or fishing for compliments back. You're like a 5/10 at BEST. Uhnff..."  
  
"Jesus Christ, for a narcissist you don't take a compliment well." The other duckling purred. "If you're gonna be an ass about it, I'll stop."  
  
"D-Don't stop..." Huey whined, continuing to pound hard into the other duck. "I'm feeling close again..."  
  
"Hnff... You're really handsome, Huey. I think you're the sexiest duck at this school. Y-Your cock feels so good inside me... Ahnn!" He cut himself off with a loud and needy moan. "I want you to cum inside me, it's gonna feel so good!"  
  
"I hope you're ready then, y-you whore!" He dug his nails into the other's ass. "I'm gonna cum-!" He let out a triumphant moan as he began to shoot his load into the other's cavern.  
  
"I love you, Huey!" DB clenched himself tight around the other's orgasming shaft in his own orgasm, squirting over the other's body. "Oh my god!"  
The pair panted in exhaustion as they recovered from the exhausting experience. Huey pulled out, watching the rest of his cum drip out of the other. Finally, the realization of what had happened set in.  
  
"Did you just say you love me?"   
  
"Uh..." DB's smug exterior faded as he gave Huey a sheepish look.  
  
"Dude, don't do this with me. I thought this was just... Y'know..." Huey frowned.  
  
"What? What did you think it was?" DB responded.   
  
"I don't know... I didn't think it was, uh... Gay like that..."  
  
"You thought it was just us helping each other out? DB sighed. "I didn't quite see it like that, I guess." He grabbed his briefs, slipping them back on with little care for the cum that was still dripping from his pussy.  
  
"I don't mean it like that, DB!" Huey said. "I just didn't realize you... Felt like that..."  
  
DB looked over as he grabbed his pants. "Well now you know. What do you think?"  
  
"Uh..." Huey went to redress himself, putting his underwear back on. "I mean... I didn't say no. I'm just not gay."  
  
"Are you sure, Hubert? I just sucked your dick, you put your dick in me, that seems a little gay."  
  
Huey shook his head. "I've never had feelings like this for another boy though. I didn't think I'd be gay..."  
  
DB laughed, shoving his laptop into his backpack. "C'mon dude, think about how many times we've done this and you've not thought twice about it. Why question it now?"  
  
"Yeah but that wasn't-... Damn it, you're right. I hate it when you're right." He grumbled. "But there's a difference from helping each other out, and being in love..."  
  
"Well then, how do you feel? I think I love you."  
  
"I-I don't know, dude!" Huey put his head in his hands.  
  
DB shuffled over to the other, wrapping an arm around him. "Hey, don't worry about it, Hue. You can think about it, I'll still be here no matter what-" DB was cut off by the other's beak pressed against his. Through the kiss, he let out a muffled chuckle, as if he had finally gotten what he was after. Huey pulled away faster than either of them would have liked, but he got his point across clear.  
  
"I-I think I like you too..." He mumbles. "I just don't like... Well..."  
  
"You think you should date a girl." DB interjected.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's dumb." DB was blunt and to the point. "But I get how you feel. It's different. But new things can be good."  
  
"Jeez, I didn't realize this was going to be a therapy session." Huey sighed. "It's okay. I'll get over it soon enough." He looks up at the other and smiles. "I guess if you're there, it won't bother me, will it? A-And uh, if it means we can do this again, I'd like that."  
  
DB offered a hand to the other one to help him up, but even after helping the red-clad duck up, he didn't let go and Huey didn't fight it. "Haha, okay, Romeo, let's not hold hands in front of everyone, not just yet. Let go when you see someone else."  
  
DB nodded. He turned to look out the window, seeing the silhouette of buses against a purple sky. "The buses are here. Can we sit at the back?"  
  
Huey rolled his eyes. "What, so we can kiss?" He laughed. "If it's quiet enough, you might get lucky."


End file.
